In the Middle of Summer
by killerqueen1992
Summary: song-fic to Panics, when the day meets the night. Draco/Hermione. Kinda cheesy but cute


"Two opposites attract, or so muggle scientists say

"Two opposites attract, or so muggle scientists say. To prove this you will be working with a partner and comparing opposing materials." Professor Snape sneered during a Thursday class.

A young girl with bushy brown hair blushed, and her gaze drifted to the other side of the room where it caught a pale blonde boys. He smiled slightly at her and winked, causing her to blush even more and drop her gaze to the black potions tabletop.

"Oi, Hermione, why are you blushing so much?" Her friend Ron Wesley asked.

"Nothing Ron, forget it." She snapped, remembering the summer before she came back to Hogwarts.

_When the moon fell in love with the sun  
All was golden in the sky  
All was golden when the day met the night_

It was an ordinary day to her, nothing really special about it besides the fact that she had burned her arm attempting to flat iron her uncontrollable hair. She had quickly given up on it and retreated to her back yard with a tall glass of lemonade and _'Hanging around with hags; a wizards Guide to self-protection' by Hilda Swinson._ She was sitting in a beach chair by her pool while her muggle parents were at work.

'Ring-ring!' went the phone. Sighing, she put down the fascinating book (in her opinion) and rushed in the house to answer the phone before the machine picked it up.

"Hello?" She answered slightly out of breath.

"Herminie dear? It's Aunt Liz!" Hermione's over cheerful aunt squealed into the phone. "Oh it is simply lovely to hear from you. I never get to see you because of that fancy boarding school you go to now."

"Yes I am sorry about that. We must get together this summer," She said faking earnest and walking back out her door onto the hot pavement. Cursing quietly to herself for not wearing her shoes she hopped to her chair.

"What was that dear? Such language is not appropriate for a young lady such as yourself! You will have a hard time finding a man with that vocabulary." Her aunt scolded. Hermione blushed at both the scolding she was now receiving and the thought of her aunt giving her 'the talk'.

"Oh um, I don't think we have to worry about me marrying anytime soon." She stuttered.

"Good. You shouldn't be thinking about settling down yet. You're much to young." A loud rustling came from the bushes on the Grangers property and Hermione sat up a little straighter at the noise. Befriending Harry Potter had taught her to become slightly more cautious.

"Yes I suppose you're right." Hermione mumbled distractedly.

"Are you still slouching? It's horrible for your posture you know." Her aunt informed, like she did every time she talked to Hermione, who immediately straightened her shoulders. The rustling got louder and a blonde head began to emerge. Hermione picked up her wand and pointed it at the head, her hand shaking, praying that she wouldn't have to use magic.

"Oh my God!" Hermione cried in shock.

"What? What is wrong Hermione dear? Do you need me to come over?" Her aunt asked frantically.

"No, no, Aunt Liz I can handle it. I just spilled some juice, no worries," She reassured her aunt, not breaking her gaze at the figure that had frozen in place.

"Okay good. You really shouldn't use the Lord's name in vain either."

"Yes I suppose you are right. Listen Aunt Liz I'm going to have to call you back alright?" Without waiting for a response Hermione hit the red 'end' button and threw the phone to the side.

_When the sun found the moon  
She was drinking tea in a garden  
Under the green umbrella trees  
In the middle of summer_

"What are you doing here Granger?" The man spit.

"I live here. How about you Malfoy? What are you doing on my property?" Hermione asked harshly feeling self-conscious in her bikini top and boy-short bathing suit bottoms.

"You live here? In this dump? God the muggles really do live in sties don't they?" He spat, his cold gray eyes gleaming.

"I'll ask you once more Malfoy, what are you doing on my property?" Hermione snarled.

"Calm down Granger, don't get your panties in a twist," Than he smirked. "I know you're glad I'm here. You know you missed me."

"I did no such thing!" She flared. Draco chuckled and took another step forward, causing Hermione to gasp. "Oh my, Malfoy, what in Merlin's beard happened to you?" She asked concern clear in her expression.

_When the moon found the sun  
He looked like he was barely hanging on  
But her eyes saved his life  
In the middle of summer (summer)_

His jeans were ripped and blood was spattered on them. His green tee-shirt was torn on the shoulder, dirty, and blood-stained as well.

"None of your business you filthy mud-blood!" He spat regaining his Slytherin demeanor. Hermione sighed and stepped forward holding out a tissue that she had brought out with her. Dipping it in the pool she held it out to his face.

"Now this may sting a bit."

"What are you doing?!" He yelled.

"Helping you, now shut up before I punch you again like I did in third year." She snapped. He did not reply, but smacked her hand away when the tissue came in contact with a large scratch on his cheek.

"What the bloody hell is that?"

"Chlorine. Come here, we're going to need more than pool water." She grabbed his hand and pulled him into the clean kitchen ignoring his sounds of protest. "Hey Malfoy, shut up before I curse you with something really ugly!" She threatened.

"You wouldn't dare. It's against the rules to use magic out of school and you would never break the rules." He smirked.

"I can still punch you. I've been practicing my right hook over the break." She teased still dragging him through the spacious den.

"What is that thing?" He sneered pointing at the television.

"It's a television. You watch it." She said shortly kicking open down the dog gate that was blocking the stairs. "Come on, we need to get you cleaned up." She led him up the stairs and the halls of her house until they reached a plain white door.

Hermione turned the golden knob and threw open the door which hit the wall and swung back.

"Crap," She muttered. "Go back to sleep Hera." She pat the golden retriever who dropped his head back onto Hermione's white comforter. "This way." She beckoned the blonde boy over to the door next to her bed. "Go in there and sit on the toilet. I suppose even your pure-blood ass knows what that is?" She snapped not feeling patient with the Slytherin boy. He stopped towards the door she had pointed to and disappeared from sight. Hermione sighed and dug through her dresser drawers for something to cover herself. She pulled out a stripped sundress with dark and lighter blue stripes. She slipped it on, tying the halter strings.

"Hey, stop touching that!" She cried walking into the bathroom and seeing Malfoy smelling her bath soaps. "Just sit there quietly." She muttered filling the sink with cool water and picking up a wash cloth.

She carefully ran the cloth over his sweaty face, whipping the blood and dirty away.

"Take off your shirt." She muttered quietly and he raised his eyebrows.

"Trying to get me out of my clothes already Granger?" He smirked.

"Oh just shut up and do it!" She cried and he obliged. She cleaned the rest of his cuts and when she was done, the water in the sink was tinted red and brown from blood and dirt. "Wait here, I'm going to get you some different clothes." She said and left him. She walked across the hall and to her parent's room where she searched through her fathers drawers. She pulled out a pair of old grey sweatpants and a navy tee-shirt.

"Here, you can take a shower as well if you like." She muttered throwing the clothes at him. He nodded and took them, setting them on the counter.

She left the bathroom and turned on her stereo, singing softly along with the cd that was currently homed in the CD player. She walked over to the alcove, picking up a pair of jeans that she had thrown there earlier and hung them in her closet, walking back to the window seat. Sitting there and pulling her knees to the chest marveling at the sight before her.

_In the middle of summer  
All was golden in the sky  
All was golden when the day met the night  
Summer (summer)  
All was golden in the sky  
All was golden when the day met the night  
Summer, summer, summer, summer  
All was golden when the day met the night  
_

"I'm done." Malfoy said quietly behind her. Hermione spun her head around quickly and nodded.

"Alright. Do you need anything else?" She asked kindly, her gaze slipping back to the neighborhood she grew up in.

"No, thanks though. Hey Granger, why are you doing this?" He asked.

"I'm human Draco, when someone's hurt I help them, no matter who they are." She quietly answered.

He stepped forward, "If I was you I would curse me into oblivion."

"I guess that's only one of the differences between you and me." She said shortly.

"What are you looking at?" He finally asked after a few moments of silence.

"Just," She searched for the right word. "Life. Look over there," She pointed to a spot on the sidewalk across the street. "That's where I fell off my bike when I was five and got twenty stitches. And that," She pointed to a tree down the street. "That's where my neighbor and I kissed when I was seven." She smiled at the memory.

"Oh." He said and sat down. "Hey Granger?" He asked.

"Yeah?" She asked turning her head towards him. He did not reply, but instead leaned forward, placing his lips on hers.

_So he said, "Would it be all right  
If we just sat and talked for a little while  
If in exchange for your time  
I give you this smile?"_

So she said, "That's okay  
As long as you can make a promise  
Not to break my little heart  
Or leave me all alone in the summer."

She pulled away slowly, touching her fingers to her lips. Grinning she leaned forward again, catching his lips in her own.

"Hermione, are you home dear?" Mrs. Granger called up the stairs.

"Yeah, I'm in my room mum!" She called back pulling away. "Oh no, she's coming up here," Hermione cried hearing her mothers footsteps coming up the stairs. "Quick hide in the closet! If she finds you here she'll kill me!" She cried pushing Draco towards the closet. He shut the door and she grabbed a book off of the large shelf and ran, jumped on her bed and just managed to open it randomly as her mother opened the door.

"Hello dear, how was your day?" Mrs. Granger asked stepping into her only daughter's room.

"Quite well thanks. Aunt Liz called something about getting together over the summer I think." Hermione replied looking up from the book.

"What are you reading?" Mrs. Granger asked kneeling on her daughters bed and kissing her on top of the head.

She turned it over revealing the cover, _"The Tales of Transylvanian Trolls."_

"Oh, another magical book? What is this one about?" Her mother asked kindly.

"I'm not sure, I just started. When I find out I'll let you know," Her mother nodded.

"What would you like for dinner?"

"I'm not that hungry; I think I'll just go to bed early. Say hello to dad for me." She said. Her mother nodded and kissed her daughter once more, smiling and left the room shutting the door behind her.

Almost instantly Draco stumbled out of the door, tripping on clothes scattered in the small space.

"You have so many clothes it's unbelievable."

"Sorry. You need to go, come by tomorrow and I'll check on your cuts, okay?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah, I'll see you tomorrow than?" Draco asked and Hermione nodded.

"Alright than," He kissed her lightly. "Until tomorrow." And with that he left the room via window, reminding Hermione of the muggle love story Romeo and Juliet.

Over the next few days the two hung out every day, learning more about each other and developing a strange bond.

"Hey Hermione?" He asked one day while they were watching a movie on the television. (Malfoy was quite enjoyed by this)

"Yeah Draco?" She asked facing him.

"I-I think I love you." He muttered.

_Well he was just hanging around  
Then he fell in love  
And he didn't know how  
But he couldn't get out  
Just hanging around  
Then he fell in love_

She grinned, "No you don't. If you did there would be no doubt in your mind. And I don't think it's possible to fall in love this quickly." She smiled. "Don't worry about it Draco, I don't think I love you, although I have become quite fond of you this summer." She smiled.

_In the middle of summer  
All was golden in the sky  
All was golden when the day met the night  
Summer  
All was golden in the sky  
All was golden when the day met the night  
Summer, summer, summer, summer  
When the moon fell in love with the sun  
All was golden in the sky  
All was golden when the day met the night  
_

"Hermione, listen, this summer was really fun, but I think that when we go back to Hogwarts its going to be easier to just forget that any of this ever happened." Draco said carefully a week before they were scheduled to return to Hogwarts.

"Yes, I agree. Thank you Draco, for showing me a great time. I've really learned a lot this summer." She said earnestly, kissing him one final time.

_  
Summer, summer, summer, summer  
In the middle of summer, summer, summer, summer  
the middle of summer, summer, summer, summer  
the middle of summer, summer, summer, summer  
In the middle of…_

"So let's get started, shall we?" Hermione asked grinning at her two friends.


End file.
